Latino Heat Remembered
by airnaruto45
Summary: Airnaruto45, Jean, JC, and Darren end up in El Paso to pay their personal respects to Eddie Guerrero on the 4 year anniversary of his untimely death.


Latino Heat Remembered

Disclaimer: I own nothing involved in this fiction. For those wrestling fans who have not figured it out yet today marks the tragic 4th anniversary of the shocking demise of one Eddie Guerrero former WWE, ECW, and WCW wrestler.

El Paso, Texas

Airnaruto45 had made a quick stop at cemetery and one of his girlfriends Megan who had recently made up with him standing by his side and a brown paper bag under his arms and a pack on his back as he searched the grounds for the grave he was looking for he began humming a tune he had heard a few times to reflect what he had felt inside in himself though he didn't know the man of the grave he was looking for personally.

(A/N: the deal with Megan and I is we're still not speaking to each other but it doesn't hurt to dream does it?)

Song: Broken by Seether and featuring Amy Lee

Airnaruto: _**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

Both: _**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away**_

Megan: _**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**_

_**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

Both: _**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away**_

"That was beautiful guys." A voice said from behind, the two turned around to see it was JC619, Darren Matthias, and Jean Kauhzika standing behind them.

"Bravo you two." Jean said

"Not bad." Darren said.

"Thanks guys are you here for the same reason as me?" Airnaruto asked to which they nodded and while Megan waited at the cab after being sent back for the fact she didn't really watch or like wrestling the four boys went to find the grave.

About half an hour later, they found it. "Well you guys here it is." JC said as they now stood in front of a man who had cheated death and stole life in the past. That man was Eduardo Gory Guerrero Llames.

"So this is Eddie's grave well never thought we would be doing this again so soon guys." Jean said as Airnaruto pulled some shot glasses out of the bag and a bottle of rare non-alcoholic and non sulfated tequila, after filling each glass he raised his own high in a toast.

"Well guys to Eddie who we all know is upstairs lying, cheating, and/or stealing." Airnaruto said as the others raised their glasses and drank their tequila, before each pulled out some items from their back packs to place next to and around the grave. JC pulled out a copy of Eddie's latest DVD entitled Eddie Guerrero Viva la Raza and an EG armband, Darren pulled out an Eddie Guerrero "I'm your papi" t-shirt and draped it over the tombstone. Jean placed a copy of Eddie's biography and DVD of the same name, which was "Eddie Guerrero: Cheating death, stealing life" and finally Airnaruto pulled out replicas of every title Eddie had won in his life; the ECW television title, the WCW and WWE US titles, the WCW Cruiserweight title, the WWE Intercontinental title, WWE European title, the WWE tag team titles, before finally pulling out the 2002-2005 replica of the WWE title and placed each belt around the tombstone. As they travelled back, they could swear they heard "VIVA LA RAZA!" in the winds.

**In Memory of:**

Eduardo Gory Guerrero Llames.

Born: October 9, 1967

Died: November 13, 2005

Well folks I hope you enjoyed this little tribute to Latino Heat for those who do not remember Eddie was found dead in hotel room by nephew Chavo in Minneapolis Minnesota four years ago today at the age of 38 the cause of his death was heart failure which was caused by enlargement of his heart due to his past drugs and substance abuse problems though he had been sober for the past four years leading up to his death. So with all thoughts and prayers this story goes out the Guerrero family. So read and review folks.


End file.
